My Past Returns
by AngelK
Summary: *Multi-chapters* Inuyasha has reunited with Rae-hona after over 50 years. Resentment hangs in the air as the showdown with the demon who can clone his likeness begins. (Some romance in later chapters...perhaps) Please read and review!
1. A Girl of the Past

Author's Note: I am brand new to writing Inuyasha and I'm not really sure if I've got everyone personalities and characteristics in check. Let me know if anyone is terribly out of character and I'll work on fixing it.   
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is of someone else's imaginative thinking. I envy the fact that someone could think up something that good.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Girl of the Past

Inuyasha exhaled noisily in obvious annoyance. Shippou turned to glance at Inuyasha from where he sat perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"What are you staring at, Twerp?" Inuyasha snarled, and Shippou reeled back at the offensive words thrown at him.

"Don't call me a twerp!" he wailed, turning to Kagome with teary eyes. "Kagome! Inuyasha called me a twerp!" he complained.

"That's not very nice. And what are you sighing about? You're the one who wanted to come to the village," Kagome commented. 

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. 

"Well, if YOU hadn't been so sure you could navigate, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

Kagome spun around, and pointed her finger directly in Inuyasha's face, inches from his nose. 

"Don't you DARE blame me, Inuyasha! Why did you want to come here anyway?" Kagome asked and she jabbed her finger toward his nose with each word she spoke. 

"I didn't want to come here. I just mentioned about a nearby village but you said, 'Oh, yes, let's go to this village. It sounds so great...' Please, it's your fault!" Inuyasha snapped. 

"It is not! And I do not sound like that!" Kagome cried. 

"Is too! And do so!" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

Kagome glared at him. 

"Sit! Sit! Sit, boy!" 

Inuyasha fell headfirst to the ground. He grumbled inwardly.

"My, you do look silly down there." A voice commented thoughtfully with a hint of amusement. 

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground. 

"I didn't ask you, Ka-"Inuyasha began. 

He stopped immediately as he was staring into the ocean blue eyes of a different girl. 

"My, he is something. Dog ears and all. A half-breed?" The girl turned to Kagome in question.

"Well, you can say that, I guess. Do you live here in the village?" Kagome questioned. 

The girl hesitated before nodding. Inuyasha sat on the ground, staring intently at the girl. He sniffed the air. 

"Rae-hona?" He looked up at the girl, waiting for a reaction. 

His question caused the girl to nearly drop the jug she had been carrying. Water sloshed around inside. 

"I thought I knew that scent. It could belong only to you." Inuyasha continued, looking at her. The girl glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What did you say your name was?" She turned her attention back to Kagome, smiling. 

"Kagome and this fox demon's name is Shippou." Kagome gestured to the fox child on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm Rae-hona and I invite you to stay with us tonight. You two must be so bored spending your nights outside with someone like him." She gestured to Inuyasha who was still sitting on the ground.

"It really isn't much problem. He isn't so bad." Kagome said in Inuyasha's defense. 

"But I'm sure you've been traveling a while." Rae-hona said simply. She straightened her ocean blue colored kimono and adjusted the pale green bow holding her long black hair back. 

Kagome saw a flash of jade green color with something pink glowing inside fastened around the girl's neck by a cord of shells.

__

A jewel shard? I'll have to remember to mention that to Inuyasha later, Kagome thought.

"Well..." Kagome hesitated. "You could get a bath, a warm meal, and a nice rest." Rae-hona offered.

"Wow, you must be kidding! All that and we just met?" Kagome asked gleefully. "Sure, we always have plenty of space." Rae-hona said with a smile. 

Kagome cheered. "This will be great. I've been dying for a bath. But I imagine the water's cold?" She asked, her voice losing excitement quickly. "We could heat some water for it if you'd like." Rae-hona suggested. 

Kagome grinned widely. "Now you're talking. Let's go!" She exclaimed. Her enthusiasm brought a smile onto Rae-hona's face.

The two girls walked ahead and Inuyasha followed behind, watching Rae-hona closely. 

_Jeez, she must be ancient. 'Cept she doesn't even look older than Kagome, _Inuyasha thought.

"Well, here we are." Rae-hona said as they approached the gates. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. 

"You didn't say you lived in a palace, Rae-hona!" Rae-hona blushed slightly at Kagome's comment. "It's nothing really-"

"Lady Rae-hona!" Two voices exclaimed. 

"Princess Amaya! Princess Oki! Both of you slow down right this instant!" 

The two girls, one younger with black colored hair and bright green eyes, the other was slightly older and taller with long raven colored hair with emerald colored eyes, sprinted towards the gate. An older woman chased after the two young girls. 

"Big sister!" The two cried in unison. They rushed to Rae-hona as the trio entered through the gate. 

Rae-hona lifted the little one into her arms as she set the jug and pack down. 

"Oh, Rae-hona, it is great you have returned home." The youngest one said gleefully. 

The older one stood and wrapped her arms tightly around Rae-hona's waist. The younger one kissed Rae-hona's cheek. 

"Amaya, Oki, I'm glad to be home. Now, where is my beloved brother?" Rae-hona asked.

A boy with eyes the color of sapphires and hair the color of onyx stood on a small hill, over-looking the entrance to the palace. 

Rae-hona looked up. 

"Ah, Yasuo, come down and greet your sister." The boy walked slowly down the hill. 

As he approached, Kagome noticed the stern sadness in the boy's eyes. 

Rae-hona set Oki down and the little girl clung to Amaya's hand. Rae-hona knelt in the dirt. 

"Lady Rae-hona, do not get so filthy." The older woman, who had been following after Amaya and Oki, scolded with a frown. 

Rae-hona smirked. "You worry too much, Chika. Come, Yasuo."

The boy paused. "You know I'm getting too old. Unlike the young ones who are pleased when you are home, hugging you, I've grown too old for that." 

Rae-hona stood slowly, hurt apparent in her eyes. She bowed to him. "Of course, Lord Yasuo. Kagome, meet my brother and sisters, Yasuo is eldest, then Amaya, and finally Oki." 

Oki picked up her sister's pack and Amaya picked up the jug. "Follow me."

Kagome hung back to talk to Inuyasha. "We can trust her, right?" 

Inuyasha nodded and spoke quietly. "I know we knew each other long ago and we were friends as little kids. She was the first human beside my mother to accept me." 

"She also has at least one jewel shard by the way. I saw it glowing in the jade stone she wears as a necklace." Kagome added. Inuyasha nodded in return. 

Rae-hona took her bag from Oki and called Chika over. "Chika, take Oki and Amaya in with the jug to the kitchen. Yasuo, would you tell Father I have come home?" Yasuo nodded as he stared intently at Inuyasha. 

"No need, Rae-hona, I am here." The man with black hair and green eyes smiled brightly as he kissed his eldest daughter's cheek. 

"Father, I've brought news from the village. There's been some demon problems. Really strange for it to be happening." 

The man nodded gravely. "I see you also brought guests." 

Rae-hona nodded. "Forgive me, Father. Lady Kagome and-" 

"Inuyasha, of course I do remember my daughter's play mate." Her father interrupted. 

"Yes, King Shigami. It's been awhile." Inuyasha commented. 

"Years I know. I'm getting up in age." Shigami said.

Amaya stood silently, re-entering the hall. "Amaya, darling, show Kagome to her room. Yasuo, go and check on Oki and make sure she isn't getting into trouble." Their father ordered. 

"Come, Lady Kagome." Kagome followed the young girl obediently. 

Yasuo bowed to his father and murmured a good-bye as he headed towards the kitchen. "Now, Inuyasha, come. I'd like to talk with you and-" Inuyasha cut him off.

"I have no use to talk to you. I would prefer to leave now. Rae-hona, I don't know why you insisted we should stay." 

Rae-hona glared at Inuyasha intensely. "I thought it would be the polite thing to do. After all, Kagome seemed glad to be resting. You could be at least a tad bit grateful. Then again, you never were the type to be grateful for things you didn't ask for." 

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. 

Rae-hona bowed deeply to her father. She turned to the half-demon. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before she kissed his cheek, spun on her heel, and left. 

Inuyasha was shocked as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"She still has that effect, doesn't she?"

No reply.

"Well, I have things to attend to. I expect you at dinner." King Shigami turned and headed down the hall, leaving Inuyasha in the hall alone. 

"You can come out now, Yasuo." Inuyasha said, not even bothering to look where the boy had been hiding. 

The boy stepped out of his hiding place in the shadows. "I didn't think you'd remember me. I barely remembered you when I first saw you. I was so young." Yasuo commented. 

"How old is your sister?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the boy's words. 

"Rae-hona is older. As am I. But, her blood and mine keep us from looking our age." 

"Your blood?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Rae-hona never told you? Our mother is, well, was a demon. We were half-breeds but no one dare insult the king's children to their faces. We only would hear the cruel whispers and taunts as we'd pass by. But, many don't know we have demon blood. Oki and Amaya weren't cursed, being half-breeds. After the death of our mother, my father eventually found another wife. Oki and Amaya are only our half-siblings. Nonetheless, Rae-hona and I look upon them as if they weren't half siblings. Rather, they were our direct family." Yasuo explained. 

Inuyasha stared at Yasuo in disbelief.

"Where has Rae-hona gone?" Inuyasha asked. 

"To the garden most likely." Yasuo said. 

"I didn't see a garden!" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance. 

"Of course not. It's deep in the forest, the resting place of our mother. Rae-hona and I maintain it but no one has tried to seek it. Not even our mortal father." Yasuo said softly. 

"One last question-" Inuyasha began but Yasuo abruptly cut him off. 

"Perhaps you should ask all these questions of my sister." Yasuo said as he turned to leave.

Inuyasha nodded as he went outside. He ran silently, eyes searching. He traveled deeper into the forest, searching for the girl. He stopped instantly on the branch of a tree that overlooked the edge of the pool as he heard-well, felt voices around him. He remembered them playing when they were younger.

**__**

Come play with me, Yasha...

You are the only one that understands me, Yasha. You're so nice to me...

"Rae-hona, I got this for you."

The girl held up the flower the male child had given her.

****

"Tis' beautiful, Yasha. I-"

The two children quickly turned to see a woman approaching.

"Inuyasha, it's time to come home."

"Yes, mother, I'm coming. Good-bye, Rae-hona." Inuyasha said softly. Rae-hona kissed his cheek. "Until we meet again, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

A figure approached him from the water, slowly, surrounded by a strong white aura. "The memories are strong here. Are they not?"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and down to the ground to see the girl approach him. 

As he squinted into the bright light, he could see crystal tears form in her eyes. "They are stronger. I can feel them like a river flowing here. As if I could reach out and touch them."

"Of course they are stronger. I preserved them this way. To make this place impassable to humans. If you were human, this would be nothing but wide open space." 

"Then your brother..." Inuyasha trailed. 

"He comes often to pay his respects." Rae-hona replied.

"So, your own father can't see this?" Inuyasha asked. 

"No. It wasn't meant for humans to see." Rae-hona had reached him. They stood silently, side by side, staring into the depths of the water. 

"I still love you, Yasha." Rae-hona whispered softly.

Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance. "You do?" 

Rae-hona nodded, sorrow in her eyes. 

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. 

"I know you loved me when we were younger. But, Kagome is your love now?" Rae-hona asked. 

Inuyasha looked away from the water. "You were reading my heart through my reflection." 

Rae-hona laughed. 

Inuyasha glared at her. "What's so funny now?" 

"I was always able to read you. Your eyes tell all. The way you speak and move also give me some vague idea of what you're feeling."

Inuyasha turned away. "There's no time for childish games. I want you to give me that shard around your neck." 

Rae-hona touched the shard around her neck. "That's impossible."

"Why? You ain't using it!" Inuyasha snapped. 

"Sentimental value. It protects me. Another protects our land. My brother and two sisters wear a similar one, protecting each of them." Rae-hona explained simply. 

"So you have five shards? I'll be willing to take them off your hands." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Rae-hona brushed past him. 

"Why, so you can become full demon? I doubt it, my dear Yasha. You're handsome the way you are. And powerful enough. So, my answer is no. Perhaps you can continue your search elsewhere." Rae-hona walked away from him, the whole forest seemed to quiver slightly. 

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. 

"It still needs more energy so it won't do that once I leave. Now, come, Kagome is probably awaiting your return." 

Inuyasha didn't move. "We haven't finished talking yet."

"Not that it matters to you." Rae-hona mumbled. 

Inuyasha walked quickly and caught up with her. He seized her wrist. "I don't like people ignoring me." He said angrily. 

"And I would never do such a thing." Rae-hona whispered softly. 

"Then what are you doing now?" He snapped in annoyance.

"Not being attentive. Now, you should probably bathe as well. And don't grab my wrist so tightly. Your nails will make my arm bleed." 

Inuyasha let go of her wrist. "Sorry."

Rae-hona began walking briskly through the field. 

Yasuo stood amongst the tall green grass, his black hair blowing violently in the wind. "Come, dinner is served. And a storm is approaching." 

Rae-hona sped up and Inuyasha continued on beside her. 

Yasuo went inside the palace. Rae-hona prepared to enter behind him. 

"Wait, Rae-hona." Inuyasha hesitated.

She paused but didn't turn around. "Yes, Yasha?"

"Look, things have changed. It's just-" Inuyasha was instantly cut off.

Rae-hona spun to face him. "You're wrong. Things have stayed the same. You've changed. You go off gallivanting, didn't even have the decency to say good-bye, then you come back and tell me to give you the five jewel shards that I fought to get, and you lecture me for offering you help. Don't talk to me, Inuyasha! You're only here cause Kagome's here. You probably forgot I even existed."

Inuyasha sighed hopelessly as Rae-hona stormed inside. Inuyasha prepared to go back to the forest so he wouldn't have to face Rae-hona for awhile when a girl approached him. 

"Whaddya want?" He snapped, in an ill-mannered tone.

The girl hesitated. "Sorry, Lord Inuyasha. But, why were you and Rae-hona arguing?" 

"Because the two of us are stubborn fools. What's your name again?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Amaya." She replied.

"I figured. You're kinda quiet, ain't ya?" He queried. 

"Yes, unfortunately. I believe I get it from the habits of my brother, Yasuo. We are alike in many ways. Quiet, sorrowful, and have a deep love for Rae-hona. But we don't always like to show that love. And I know we both hurt her when we are like that." Amaya looked at him with a strange sorrow in her eyes.

_A lot like her brother, _Inuyasha noted to himself. "Rae-hona always gave her love freely. Like-" 

Amaya interrupted him. "She's like the wind. Giving all she has freely until she can't give anymore." 

"You're wise, kid." Inuyasha complimented.

"I am. And, I know Rae-hona missed you. She'd often talk about you. Not directly. But in stories of her childhood to Oki. I'm in the room right next to Oki's and I'd listen when she spoke of her beloved play mate. She'd sing sometimes too. It was beautiful beyond imagination. A lullaby, soft and gentle. Like leaves aloft on the breeze as the poetry wound through the section where Oki and I slept." The corners of Amaya's mouth turned up in an attempt at a slight smile.

"I hurt her. W-When I left without saying good-bye that day. I never meant to leave without saying good-bye. Never. I cared too much for her. It was a weakness when I looked back on it after I had left. Loving humans was something I always considered a weakness. But after my mom got sick, I didn't go and see her much. Then, I just moved on." Inuyasha looked out over the grass in an almost wistful way.

"Rae-hona isn't completely human I don't believe. She tried to find you. I heard her tell Yasuo she had tried to find you using the reflection pool, whatever that is." 

Inuyasha guessed it was the pool they had been near earlier. 

"Well, come in when you're ready." Amaya bowed her head and left silently, her lilac kimono blowing softly in the breeze.

"Um, Lord Inuyasha, what is it about Rae-hona that bothers you?" Inuyasha turned and looked out onto the green meadow.

"Well, if you care, Myouga, she was one of my childhood crushes when we were young. And she doesn't bother me. I just didn't know I caused her so much pain." 

"Didn't you hear the voice singing in the forest? When we were there, I mean." 

Inuyasha shook his head. 

"Perhaps you should go back and listen." The flea suggested. 

"It had better not take too long. I suppose I could do it quickly." Inuyasha said as he began sprinting back towards the forest.

"Good, I wanted to hear that beautiful voice again."

***

Rae-hona brushed through Kagome's hair with a soft bristled brush with a wooden back, carved beautifully. "Was the water warm enough?"

"Yes, it felt fantastic. And this kimono is pretty. It fits perfectly." Kagome fingered the soft, silky material that was the lightest pink with blossoms of different shades of pink. 

"I'm glad. The meal will be ready soon." Rae-hona said softly as she ran the brush through Kagome's hair gently.

"I'm starved. Were you talking with Inuyasha before?" Kagome asked. "Yes. He and I had a bit of a disagreement."

"That's Inuyasha. Always arguing. Even with a great hostess like you." Kagome complimented.

"Thanks." Rae-hona set the brush down and went slowly to the window. 

Shippou and Oki were running through the grass. Shippou had transformed into a toy ball and was rolling along as Oki chased after him, giggling.

"Oki's such a sweet girl." 

Rae-hona nodded. "It's time for the meal." She opened the window. 

"Oki, Shippou, time to come inside. The food is probably served and waiting." Rae-hona called. 

"Okay, Rae-hona." Oki said. She came back towards the palace, Shippou running alongside her. 

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground, throwing Oki and Shippou to the ground. 

Rae-hona climbed out the window. A large crack began forming in the earth. "Oki! Hold on, I'm coming!" Rae-hona cried.

Rae-hona ran towards Oki when a brilliant blue light shot from the crack, making Kagome throw her arm over her face. 

Kagome squinted as she went to climb out the window. She could see that Shippou and Oki had disappeared.

"Rae-hona, wait up!" Kagome called, one leg swinging over the window's ledge. 

Rae-hona paused and looked back at her. "Kagome, grab my mirror. I think there might be some danger. I can't risk going out un-armed. The mirror will lead you to me. Hurry!" Rae-hona turned back around and continued running. 

Kagome turned back to the room and saw a circular mirror, with a elegant silver handle on each side. It was about twice as thick as her hand and about as wide as her two hands put together. The mirror glowed as Kagome touched it. 

Kagome changed back into her summer school uniform.

"I can run easier in this." Kagome murmured and picked up the mirror. 

Amaya burst in the room. "I'm coming with you, Lady Kagome." The girl stated with determination. 

"Amaya, it's dangerous." Kagome began. 

"Someone will have to look after Oki. I saw something happening outside a few minutes ago. I have two horses waiting for us." Amaya said quickly.

"Do you have a bow and some arrows you can spare?" Kagome asked as they ran down the hall. 

"Yes, I have two bows and two sets of arrows waiting. Now, let's go!" Amaya exclaimed. 

Kagome followed after Amaya. They mounted the two horses. 

"Go, Moonbeam. We have not a moment to lose." Amaya cued her horse and she took off, Kagome's following after it.

__

Where is Inuyasha now anyway? Kagome wondered.

Author's note: So, what do you think? Only constructive criticism (if any, which you probably will have) is my request. Otherwise, do as you wish. The next couple chapters are done at the moment, so, when I get some feedback on this, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading.  



	2. The Demon Clones

Author's Note: I am brand new to writing Inuyasha and I'm not really sure if I've got everyone personalities and characteristics in check. Let me know if anyone is terribly out of character and I'll work on fixing it.   
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is of someone else's imaginative thinking. I envy the fact that someone could think up something that good.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Demon Clones

"I don't hear anything." Inuyasha hissed at the flea. 

"Well, milord, the voice is faint now and probably grows stronger as we approach the reflecting pool." Myouga said. 

Inuyasha nodded as he approached the still waters. He could now faintly hear a voice. "I recognize singing. Is it-" He was interrupted by Myouga.

"Lady Rae-hona. Once we get near the pool, stand at the very edge and listen to the words. You'll understand what Amaya meant before." Inuyasha approached the pool slowly and began to enter into the water. 

Suddenly, a scream stopped him in his tracks. "What's the matter, Lord Inuyasha?"

"That was Rae-hona's little sister, Oki." Inuyasha jumped out of the water, water droplets flying. He sniffed the air. 

"Shippou's with her. She's probably in more trouble with that little guy. Let's get going." Inuyasha began to run, leaving the serenity of the forest as the scream seemed to echo in his mind.

***

"Is there any sign of them?" Kagome looked at the young girl anxiously. 

"Why you asking me? Check the mirror. It'll begin to glow white when we're incredibly close." Amaya said, never taking her eyes off the land that lay ahead of her.

Kagome took the mirror out of the saddlebags. It was beginning to glow white. "We must be getting close."

Kagome held up the mirror for Amaya to see. 

"I hope Oki is okay. We'd better speed up into a gallop. You take the lead now and the mirror will direct us." Amaya said, her voice filled with concern and worry. 

Kagome nodded and nudged Sunrise into a gallop and the horse took off, the wind blowing through her hair and she heard the pounding hooves of Amaya's horse, Moonbeam.

__

Inuyasha, hurry. We're going to need your help. Kagome thought.

***

Deep in the dark forest, Rae-hona stood like a shield in front of Oki. "Get back away from me. You won't touch a hair on Oki's head." 

Oki whimpered softly as this large demon stood before them. 

Shippou held onto Oki's right shoulder. 

The demon snarled as it took a step forward. The ground seemed to shake and tremble underneath its weight. Poisonous venom dripped from the mouth. The skin was green with a head full of black hair. The beast had fangs and claws that held a yellow glow. He stood as tall as about 3 full grown men and muscular. "Surrender, humans. You do not stand a chance against me."

Oki shook violently with fear. 

"Don't worry, Oki. Rae-hona will take care of us and our troubles will be over." Shippou said encouragingly. 

Oki nodded and gazed up at her sister whose eyes held no fear. 

"Oki, I want you and Shippou to run when I tell you. Kagome should've been here by now. Run back towards the palace. I'll be fine." Rae-hona said in a whisper.

Oki shook her head as tears began to creep down her cheeks. She reached and held onto Rae-hona's hand. "No, I cannot obey, big sister. He'll surely kill you." 

"I'm not afraid to die. As long as you are safe. That is all I care about. Now, run!" Rae-hona exclaimed desperately.

Oki let her sister's hand go. She hesitated. 

"Oki, your sister can only hold him so long. We've got to get away." Shippou said, his eyes glued to the demon's movements.

"I can't just leave her." Oki mumbled.

"Your sister is willing to die for your safety. We have to do as she wishes." 

Rae-hona stood firm, showing absolutely no sign of fear. 

"Why do you not quiver like the other one did? Do I not scare you?" 

Rae-hona glared up at the demon. "Yes, you scare me. But not because of your looks. Your energy is something to fear." 

"You're right. I could crush you. Why don't I try it now?"

"Rae-hona, we're here!" The demon and Rae-hona's attention was averted to the two new arrivals. 

"Toss the mirror to me, Kagome!" 

Kagome nodded as she threw it. Rae-hona caught it. She sent a blast that froze the demon in his tracks and then ran to Kagome, Amaya, and Oki. 

Kagome squinted at the demon. "He's got jewel shards in his right arm." 

Rae-hona nodded. "I want you all to get out of here right now. None of you stand a chance. Where's Yasuo?"

"I think he's back at the palace. I wish we would have brought him. I'm sorry, Rae-hona."

"Do not fear, Amaya. But you should all leave now before-"

Rae-hona was caught off abruptly as a black and purple blast hit her in the back and she crumpled to the ground. The demon smirked as he threw three needle-like shards and they left a gash in Rae-hona's arm.

"Did you think you're pretty little mirror could stop me? I should really destroy you now!" He approached slowly.

"Get...going...Amaya, Oki, and Shippou...Kagome, protect them..." 

Kagome helped Oki and Shippou onto Sunrise. "I can't just leave you."

"You'll be in more danger here, Kagome. Just protect Oki and Amaya."

"But what about you?"

Rae-hona struggled to sit but fell back on the grass. She wrapped the fingers of her one hand around the mirror tightly and used her other hand to try and slow the blood from flowing out of the wound in her arm. She managed to push herself off the ground so she was sitting.

"Do not think I will let you other four get away." The demon warned. The demon separated himself into two evil identical entities. 

Rae-hona looked at Kagome pleadingly.

"Now, Kagome! Please, you must leave me!" Kagome saw a tear of desperation run down Rae-hona's cheek. Kagome nodded as she swung up onto her horse and put an arm around Oki, holding her to herself and took the reins in the other hand. "Let's go, Amaya." Kagome commanded. 

Amaya shook her head as she held the wooden bow firmly in her hand. "I can't, Kagome. I will protect my sister as she has protected me all these years." Amaya shot an arrow that glowed white as it pierced the demon's left arm.

"It glowed." Kagome murmured in shock.

"Yes, Kagome. Rae-hona sealed these arrows with her power. Now, go!" 

Kagome nodded as she nudged the horse into a gallop. The demon clone turned his attention to the horse, and two girls galloping out of the forest.

"Pay attention!" Amaya shot two arrows simultaneously, both hitting the demon in the back. 

"Get back, human!" He shot another blast that hit Amaya, but not directly, only enough to hurl her against the tree, knocking her unconscious. The demon clone smirked at his counterparts' doing and ran after the two girls. 

"Monster." The demon turned to face the struggling Rae-hona. He strode towards her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Shall I destroy you now and end your suffering? Or, should I wait till my counterpart returns with those two girls you fought so hard to save and let you watch as I destroy your two sisters and the other girl?"

Rae-hona did not answer as a tear slid down her cheek, landing on the ground with a tiny sparkle.

***

"Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha looked back and saw a boy with his sword on his belt, running towards him. "Yasuo, where is your sister?" 

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. My powers that I have as a half demon are weakening as I can feel my sister dying."

"Rae-hona's dying?"

"Can't you smell her blood?"

Inuyasha paused. He now could smell Rae-hona's blood and the scent was beginning to grow stronger.

"We'd better get going. Climb on my back so we can find her faster. You can sense her and I can smell her. And I can bet Kagome and the two younger ones are in on this too."

Yasuo said nothing as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders. 

"You on okay?" Inuyasha asked the boy. 

"Find my sister fast or I'll take my anger out on you." Yasuo threatened with his voice dangerously low. 

Inuyasha snickered. 

"What's so funny?" Yasuo questioned.

Inuyasha said nothing as he began running. "You couldn't beat me if you tried." 

Yasuo's mouth formed a small smile. "Anger does wonders, Inuyasha."

***

"Oki, grab the reins. That demon is right behind us." Kagome said as the horse ran wildly through the meadow. The tall grass kept slapping against Kagome's legs.

Oki took the reins of the horse and Kagome turned around as she grabbed the bow and an arrow. She could almost feel power coursing through this bow. 

"That's Rae-hona's bow and arrows. You'll hit him for sure!" Oki said with dogged determination. 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for the enthusiasm, Oki."

__

Please, Rae-hona, grant me your strength. I need to protect Oki for you.

Kagome released the arrow and it lodged right into the demon's chest. 

The demon stumbled and fell.

"Stop the horse, Oki." Kagome commanded. 

"Why?" Oki asked. 

"I'm gonna finish that monster off right now." Kagome said confidently.

***

A smirk of satisfaction crossed over the demon's face. "Yes, I am feeling hungry now. Perhaps I'll make some stew from your bones and soul and drink it down with your blood. Or, I'll just strangle you, ground you up, and use your ashes to--"

Suddenly, the demon dropped Rae-hona to the ground. He put his hand over his chest and it was instantly covered in crimson blood. His chest had begun to bleed. "My counterpart has been injured..."

Rae-hona smirked as she struggled to stand, still covering her wound as she held the mirror in her weak arm. "That's right, lousy fool. Kagome is probably getting ready to finish him off."

The demon split into two once more. The one continued to bleed but the other was completely fine. 

"Yes, I will go and avenge my brother." The demon said, mostly to himself. 

The one who was injured began to head off, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

The one who was fine fired a shot at Rae-hona, hurling her against a tree. It strode towards her. "You fragile humans. I often forget how you injure so easily." He sneered. 

Rae-hona pushed herself off the ground. "I may only be mostly a half-breed but my magic is more than enough to destroy you." She said indignantly.

The monster smirked as it held up her mirror and Rae-hona gasped as it glowed brilliantly. Rae-hona felt numb without feeling as her soul was pulled into the mirror's surface and her body lay lifeless on the ground.

***

The demon slowly rose once more, looking rather grotesque, as he seemed to rise out of the grass on his hands and knee. He reached out a bloody hand for Oki. 

As he stood and slowly approached the horse, Oki tugged on Kagome's arm. "I don't like the way he's looking at me, Kagome." Oki squeaked.

The demon's eyes were out of focus. It continued its chant. "Human blood... fresh delicious flesh... crushed bones to season my stews with... come to me, child... give me your jewel, there is no escape-" 

"Shut your mouth!" A blade slashed through the demon and it disintegrated, a Shikon shard falling to the ground. Yasuo landed on his feet softly. He picked up the jewel and walked swiftly to the horse, picking up his sister. "You okay, Oki? That demon didn't hurt you, did he?" Yasuo questioned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed. 

Kagome dismounted off the horse. "Where have you been?! Rae-hona's in danger and so is Amaya." 

Yasuo glared at Inuyasha. "He insisted we check on you first. If my sister dies from her injuries, I'll be sure to avenge my sister's death and take it out on you, Inuyasha!" 

"If I recall correctly, both you and Rae-hona are half demon. I'm sure she'll be fine." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. He turned and saw something approaching slowly. It had the exact same scent the beast Yasuo had just slain had.

"Prepare to die, feeble humans!" The new beast bellowed. 

Inuyasha smirked. "You're the feeble one." His hand went immediately to his sword and it transformed as he drew it. 

"Wait, Inuyasha, the beast may have my sisters' whereabouts." Yasuo interrupted. 

Inuyasha pointed the sword at the demon. "Where are the two girls that were in the forest? What did you do to them?" 

The demon smiled. "Hopefully, my brother finished off your petty friends." 

"Damn you!" Inuyasha slashed through the demon and another shard fell to the ground. Inuyasha went to pick it up but it flew straight into Yasuo's hand. 

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled. 

"You aren't the only one collecting the shards. Rae-hona is trying to purify them after they've been tampered with." Kagome looked at Yasuo. 

"We'd better hurry and find them." Kagome said. 

Yasuo nodded and Inuyasha agreed. 

Kagome climbed up on Inuyasha's back and Yasuo climbed up onto the horse, putting Oki and Shippou securely in front of him. 

They took off for the forest. They didn't see the two fallen bodies of the demon begin to move and just as they had, they disintegrated into the wind.

***

The demon sensed another shard from the Shikon no Tama in the forest and his eyes darted back and forth from tree to tree, searching for the source of where the energy of the Shikon no Tama was coming from. His eyes fell on the girl, crumpled near the tree and picked her up by the arm. 

The girl struggled to open her eyes. "I demand you put me down." Amaya said hoarsely. 

The demon laughed. "Am I suppose to listen to you? You're alone now. No one to protect you." 

Amaya's eyes widened as she saw Rae-hona, looking lifeless, as she lay sprawled out near the tree. "Rae-hona!" She cried. 

"Why bother, girl? You can't talk to a corpse." The demon sneered. 

Amaya said nothing as she turned to her face away, fighting tears.

"Look at me, girl!" The demon pulled Amaya's hair, jerking her face upward. "Have you nothing to say? Beg me to spare your pathetic life and perhaps I shall show mercy." 

Amaya swiftly took the arrow that was hidden from view from behind her back and speared it into the demon's eye. He shouted in pain as he instantly dropped Amaya. She scrambled to her feet and quickly went to Rae-hona. 

"You wretch." The demon separated into two identical entities. Except for the fact one's eye was bloody with an arrowhead sticking slightly out of the back of his skull while the other one was unharmed. 

"Now, two will destroy you." The one whose eyes were intact fired 10 needle like blasts, pinning Amaya to the tree. The other's (with the eye missing) claws began to glow. 

"I think I would like to see you suffer. The poison will kill you slowly as it works through your veins. But, first-" He paused as he ran wildly towards the tree. "I'll put my claws through your stomach!" 

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha exclaimed, with his Tetsusaiga raised. He sliced right through the demon, whose claws had been only inches away from Amaya. The other demon snuck up behind Inuyasha. 

"Look out!" Kagome exclaimed. 

Inuyasha didn't turn fast enough as he was punched in the face and kicked in the stomach, hurling him through a tree. 

The demon approached the rest slowly. 

Yasuo stepped quickly in front of Kagome and Oki, blade drawn. "Come any closer, and I'll slay you." Yasuo threatened. 

"You can't. I will just form another clone. And after I am destroyed, my clone will form anther clone. You will never defeat me!" The demon suddenly turned, catching Inuyasha by the foot. He turned him upside down. "You have shards for me, don't you?" 

Kagome's eyes widened. She quickly picked up Amaya's bow and an arrow. "Let him go!" Kagome exclaimed as she fired an arrow at the demon's arm. 

The demon stepped out of the way easily with Inuyasha still dangling upside down and the arrow was now headed straight for Amaya. The girl screamed, as she had no escape since she was still pinned to the tree. 

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. 

The demon laughed. "I told you that you'd meet your fate, child!" 

Yasuo shouted, "No!!" The boy ran and before their eyes, changed effortlessly into a cat like human, long ebony hair with a blue crescent moon on his forehead with a white tail that separated into two parts. He sliced the arrow with his claws and landed effortlessly on his feet. Yasuo then changed back to his human form. He drew his blade again and cut through the demon's arm, freeing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, slice through him, from head right down. If we destroy his heart, he can't copy himself again." 

Inuyasha nodded and sliced the demon down the middle. The two halves crumpled down but the halves continued to move.

"Kagome, quickly, locate the jewel shards." Yasuo ordered. Kagome found and removed three glowing shards. 

The solidified needle blasts disappeared and Inuyasha effortlessly caught Amaya and placed her back on the ground. Inuyasha froze as he saw Rae-hona on the ground. He knelt and reached to touch her face hesitantly. It felt incredibly cold to his touch. He looked up at Kagome, the sadness overwhelming her in his amber eyes.

Yasuo knelt beside Inuyasha and took his sister's hand into his own. Amaya stood beside her brother. 

Oki held Kagome's hand tightly as Shippou sat perched upon Oki's other arm. 

"She's dead, isn't she?" Kagome asked softly. 

Yasuo said nothing as he averted his gaze, his hair falling over his face, shadowing his eyes. 

Amaya hid her face in her hands in attempts to muffle her sobs. 

Inuyasha said nothing as he stood. He walked from the scene, ignoring the calls from Kagome. 

"Yasha?" A voice called. 

For a moment, Inuyasha felt as if he were a little child again as he heard Rae-hona's nickname for him. 

A small hand tugged on Inuyasha's red kimono. "Yasha, you didn't let my sister die, did you?" 

Inuyasha turned to look down into the innocent eyes of the little girl. He couldn't say anything, let alone lie to this little soul. He collapsed on his knees and fell onto his hands. 

"Yasha?" Oki asked hesitantly. Inuyasha looked at her. She patted him on the head. "I forgive you." The little child said with a smile.

"Oki?" Inuyasha whispered. 

"Yes, Yasha?" Oki asked, eyes unblinking. 

"You are indeed a living image of Rae-hona." Inuyasha said softly. 

Oki smiled and kissed the half-demon's cheek. 

Inuyasha stood, smiling down at the little girl. She took his hand and they walked back to the others. 

When they returned, Kagome was on Sunrise, Shippou perched on his usual place at her shoulder. Amaya had climbed aboard Moonbeam; remains of tears were still in her eyes. Yasuo had Rae-hona in his own arms, struggling slightly to hold her. The weight was instantly taken from his arms and Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. Yasuo picked up Rae-hona's mirror and went towards Moonbeam.

"Oki, come on, you're riding with me." Kagome said. Oki quickly went to Kagome and Kagome helped her onto the horse. 

Yasuo nodded at Inuyasha and climbed in front of Amaya. "Let's head to the forest." Yasuo said. 

Inuyasha hesitated. "Your sister told me that humans couldn't see the forest." Yasuo nodded. 

"That's partially true, Inuyasha. But, actually, only humans and demons that seek the forest will find it. So as long as Kagome, Amaya, and Oki are with us, they will see it." 

Author's note: So, what do you think? Only constructive criticism (if any, which you probably will have) is my request. Otherwise, do as you wish. The next couple chapters are done at the moment, so, when I get some feedback on this, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
